Bomb
Bomb is a gamemode in Block Strike. Gameplay This gamemode shares several aspects with Classic: once a player dies, he can't respawn until the end of the round, a total of 20 rounds should be won by a team to win the map and move on to the one, teams switching after the 10th round, as well as ability to change weapon loadout for upcoming rounds using "Pause" menu. A significant difference however, is that the Red Team has an optional objective - to plant a bomb on a bombsite. If the bomb is planted, the Blue Team will have to defuse the bomb and optionally eliminate the enemy team, all within 30 seconds. If the bomb explodes (even if none of the Red Team players are alive) Red Team wins the round; if it is defused - Blue Team wins. If the bomb isn't planted until the end of the round (after 2 minutes) and at least one Blue Team member is alive - Blue Team wins as well. This gamemode requires teamwork and skill, especially during taking/retaking bombsites and after plant situations, when players have limited time to finish the round. Tips General: * Teamwork makes the dreamwork. Assist and/or cover your teammates if needed. * Always be aware of the current situation (whether the bomb is planted or not, how many players are alive and so on). * Don't wander around by yourself and don't let your teammates do so (follow them if they do). Make sure that the spot that you are checking is covered by you team or your teammate is near you. This way, if you're taken down, he can get the trade. * Don't camp around quiet corners, it's useless. Blue Team: * If you've killed the bomb carrier, hold your position and guard the bomb, occasionally checking nearby spots for enemy players approaching. Don't wander off looking for enemies, since they will have to find and plan the bomb, otherwise they can lose the round. * After the bomb is planted you have 25 seconds to get to to the bomplace and defuse the bomb, which takes 5 seconds. Since most maps have two bombplaces (except Skyline), if you have gone to the wrong one, the round is lost (unless your teammates are already retaking the other bombplace). * If you saw several Red Team players heading somewhere earlier in the round (without them noticing you), chances are they are taking the nearest bombplace. * If one half of the map (with a bombplace) is clear of the Red Team, they are most likely at another bombplace. * If some of your teammates are alive and the bomb is planted, you can attract the enemies' attention to yourself while your team will defuse the bomb, winning the round. Red Team: * If you're carrying the bomb, do not rush where the enemies are! Your objective is to plant the bomb, not put your team in danger. * If you see that the bomb carrier is rushing enemy team like a noob, cover him. When he dies (which will happen in every occasion), you can pick up the bomb and retreat to a bombplace. * Move as a team, never go alone even you are a skilled player. References Category:Modes